The Next Sonic: Truth or Dare
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: DARE CUZ YOU CARE, WE NEED T-SHIRTS, R&R, I'M NOT SERIOUS ABOUT THE T-SHIRT THING! NOW WITH MORE SCOURGE!
1. Sad news

Mouseygirl: unfourtonately, during our last delete, most of the chapters I had were lost. Anyway, I'm posting the remaning chapters, and in chapter 10, you find out what happened to Emma!

Emma: Yeah… Bye.

Leah: R&R!


	2. We're still back!

**Chapter 6**

Mouseygirl: It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I haven't disappeared! I've just been busy. My family just moved and I moved to a new school district and I don't start 'til next week, so I can update a lot. Also, the results from the poll on my profile about what was wrong with Emma are in. People are saying that she was either on a sugar high, or on drugs. What do you think? New poll coming soon!

Emma: Umm… I vote for sugar high?

Mouseygirl: … (Listening to iPod while checking e-mail) *sniff* this is a sad song…

Emma: That's what makes you write all those character death fics!

Mouseygirl: I like this one… (Singing) Promise I'll be kind. But I won't stop until that boy is mine… (Stops suddenly) OMG! An ad for foot cream! Eww! (Sing) Shadow is burnt… (Stops)

Shadow: Blaze DID burn me… right in the-

Mouseygirl Ahem!

Shadow: -bad spot? (obviously changed what he was gonna say)

Mouseygirl: Anyway, Shadow's bad habits aside… We have dares. I haven't even checked what the reviews say yet, so this is exciting.

_**3.1415927:**_

_**Do you REALLY want more dares? O well. I feel so mentioned!**_

ONE more...

Allow Knucks to whale on "Sonniku" [giggle] then let Amy heal him with LOVE!  
*is huge fan of SonAmy*

Mouseygirl: You review for a dare fic regularly, and you get famous!

Sonniku: Why is may name still Sonniku?

Mouseygirl: It hasn't been three chapters… just three weeks.

Sonniku: No fair!

Knuckles: (beats up Sonic) that was fun…

Mouseygirl: (trying to diecide what music to listen to) let's see… too sad… too bouncy… Good!

Amy: (drags Sonniku into closet) Time for your doctor's appointment!

Sonniku: NOOOOOOOoooo! (Sonic 2 game over music plays)

_**Solar the Cat:**_

_**Hahaha the funny never stops and I have more dares**_

Shadow and Silver: Watch Old Yeller (that sad movie that I have never seen  
because they say it makes grown men cry).

Shadow: Nothing can make the Ultimate Life Form cry.

Silver: I don't-

Blaze: I think you can do it!

Silver: Okay! (Goes into movie room with Shadow)

Mouseygirl: I think my dad tried to get me to watch that once… I'm more of a Mythbusters person.

Emma: (singing along with iPod) Cuz you're hot and you're cold, you're yes and you're no…

Mouseygirl: err… moving on…_****_

Sonniku/Sonic: Congratulations, you wave won an ocean liner cruise to the  
Bermuda triangle, and Blaze is coming with you. Also Sonic is a cat for 2  
chapters.

Sonniku: WHAT! I HATE WATER!

Mouseygirl: Powers… umm… cat!

Sonniku: (cat) Nice. Now my name is Sonniku, and I'm a cat! How can this get any worse?_****_

Blaze: give her catnip and make her be an obsessed fangirl towards Sonic like Amy usually is.

Sonniku: Oh.

Blaze: I don't think its safe…

Mouseygirl: Exactly why I do this.

Silver: I STILL LOVE YOU BLAZE!

Sonniku the Cat: Don't call me that!

Mouseygirl: I'll give you catnip if you go obsessive on Sonniku.

Blaze: But- (given catnip) OMG I LOVE YOU SONNIKU!

Sonic: Help. Me. (dragged off by Blaze)

_****_

Amy: Here's a live video feed of Sonic and Blaze's cruise to the Bermuda  
triangle, he didn't take you.

Amy: _**I'LL KILL HIM!**_

Mouseygirl: wow…

Sonniku: (on video) NO BLAZE! DON'T TOUCH-*squeak*

Blaze: *purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…*

Amy: (at the House of Dares) SONNIKU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Mouseygirl: will she stop or will she suffocate? (Note: Wow… Suffocate looks weird without a "t" look: Soffocae)

Amy: OOOOOOOOOOOOO- (dies from lack of air)

Emma: suffocate._****_

Knuckles: The Master Emerald is on the planet of Gardenia (Cosmo's home  
planet), go after it.

Knuckles: (sitting on Master Emerald) WHAT! NO WAY! WHERE DO I GO TO GET IT!

Mouseygirl: Umm… (Notices Emma eating some Bunny Shaped Peeps Candies) find the giant sign that says "Peeps" Then you will get one wish._**  
Tails: You are Emma's slave for the rest of the chapter, good luck Fluffy.**_

_**Keep up the Funny!**_

Emma: FLUFFY IS MINE! (Glomp)

Tails: Ow! Can't… breathe…

Emma: (carries Tails into closet like a plushie)

Mouseygirl: I think I'm gonna have to- OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG…

Rouge: What? Just be quiet! You're louder than Shadow on a sugar rush!

Mouseygirl: (yelling at closet door) EMMA COME HERE YOU DON'T WANNA MISS THIS!

Emma: (comes out somehow not holding Tails) What?

Mouseygirl: Number one, where's Tails? Number two, LOOK!

Emma: Tails is in a happy place…. (^-^;)

Mouseygirl: Riiiiiiight… Anyway, LOOKIT!_****_

_**jackattack555:**_

Emma: Oh-em-gee

Mouseygirl: I know!

_**Wow. Chapter 4 was amazing! Chapter 5 was pretty funny too.**_

Emma: Nobody ever dares the co-host, you say? Well, that's just asking for it!  
Through a series of events, you will indirectly cause Tails to get killed at  
least once in this chapter.

Emma: Me and my big mouth…

Mouseygirl: Poor Tails…_****_

Shadow: If Tikal's in rehab that means her pot stash is not being used! Have  
fun!  


Shadow: (was almost crying because of movie) (realizes this) (gone)

Smoke left behind that looks like Shadow: (float, float) (disappears)

Mouseygirl: Wow… that was fast! I always knew my Shaddy was faster than Sonniku!

_**Sonic: While Shadow is wasted, figure out the most humiliating situation that  
you can make him wake up in!  
**_

Sonniku: (Back from cruise with Blaze) I need something to look forward to… I'll need to borrow a bed, Mouse.

Mouseygirl: It's MOUSEYGIRL! And sure, you can borrow a bed. (Somehow hands Sonniku a bed)

Sonniku: Thanks! Hey, Silver!

Silver: (crying)

Blaze: (comforting Silver) Sonniku, you'll need to come back later. Poor Silver…

Mouseygirl: Wow… those two words don't go together at all. Odds are, if you have silver, you're rich!

_**Knuckles: The Master Emerald has stolen The Master Emerald! Stop it!**_

Knuckles: (back from exploring the entire city) what! RRRRRRGH… (Punches Master Emerald)

Master Emerald: (breaks)

Knuckles: NOOOOO!

_****_

Amy: How much damage can one fangirl do? Find out for yourself!

Amy: Yay! (grabs Sonniku) (drags him inot closet)

Sonniku: Help…

Emma: (Looks at watch and starts counting the time.) One… Two…

Mouseygirl: Let's get to some other reveiews, and since when does Emma… never mind.

_**Silver Star:**_

_**Sorry about the SpongeBob dare. My bad! See what staying up late does to you?  
Trust me, people go to bed early for a reason!**_

Anyway, time for more:

_**Have Blaze light up her fire then everyone gather round and roast weenies with  
her flame.**_

_**Let me adopt Cream for awhile. I want a cute little bunny!**_

_**Lets go to the next step:Shadow is now ruler of Earth for a !**_

_**Turn Sonniku into a baby and let Amy treat him like her own child.**_

_**Make Eggman take ballet lessons.**_

Mouseygirl: It's okay. Currently Emma's dialogue is being written by a friend and its 4:00 AM.

Blaze: But-

Mouseygirl: Do it.

Blaze: But-

Mouseygirl: Do it.

Blaze: But-

Mouseygirl: Do it. (I like copy&paste)

Blaze: Fine. (fireball appears in palm) Here. Happy?

Mouseygirl: (roasting marshmallows) Yep.

Emma: (Steaks Mouseygirl's marshmallow stick and continues roasting it)

Mouseygirl: Hey! (steals it back)

Emma: MINE! (Tackles.)

Mouseygirl: *squeal* Hey! MINE!

Both: (fighting over stick)

Blaze: (puts fire out) Let's move on.

Both girls: Aww…

Cream: I didn't know that people liked me! They always run from my voice!

Mouseygirl: I can see why…

Emma: Shadow is unavailable right now cuz he's acting weird. Bye!

Mouseygirl: As you can see, Emma pays no attention to other peoples' dares.

Emma: Not true! (tries to hit Mouseygirl but smacks Tails in the eye)

Tails: OW! MY EYE! (falls backwards into Sonniku)

Sonniku: AAAAAGH! (shoves Tails into fanboy crowd)

Random Fanboy: Hey! It's that wimpy fox that's trying to steal Rouge!

Another Random Fanboy: Yeah! Let's kill 'im!

Tails: AAAAAAA! (beaten to death)

Emma: (Was watching this) OH NO! MY FLUFFY!

Mouseygirl: I wish Shadow were here… There is an Emma VS fanboy war right now. I'll join in after the chapter…

Sonniku: What! A Baby! Well… at least you can't do what she's thinking of right now to a baby.

Amy: I can't…

Mouseygirl: Powers Umm… Baby?

Sonniku: (baby cat) (well, a kitten) Abu?

Amy: SOOOO KYOOOOT!*fangirl squeal* (picks up Sonniku)

Sonniku: Mama!

Amy: OMG!

Mouseygirl: Wow… this will make things harder for Sonniku's revenge…

Silver: Don't worry; he already set things up with me. I can handle it.

Mouseygirl: Good.

Emma: (still fighting fanboys) Mouseygirl! End the chapter and HELP ME!

Mouseygirl: Right… they can't kill a Yaoi fangirl! (jumps into battle to join Emma)

**-The Next morning-**

Silver: (pretending to be asleep next to Shadow)

Shadow: (wakes up) Huh? (sees sees Silver) OH MY GOD!

Mouseygirl: (climbs out of fanpit) Oooogh… stupid Yuri fanboys…

Emma: I got Fluffy back! (holds up Tails's body)

Shadow: (still in shock) (now yelling his head off) WHAT THE (bleep) DID I DO TO THIS (bleep)ING HEDGEHOG!

Mouseygirl: Shadilver! Shadilver!

Shadow: I'M NOT (bleep)ING GAY OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO PUT US LIKE THIS!

Mouseygirl: Uhhh… I'm a Yaoi fangirl?

Emma: R&R!


	3. IMMA RUNNIN OUTTA CHAPTER NAMES ALREADY!

**Chapter 7**

Mouseygirl: Rrrrrrgh… stupid flamers, think they can do anything cuz they're goody-goodies! Well, a goody-goody won't make it in the real world. There, it pays to be a little mean. (continues muttering to self about how she wants to get rid of them)

Emma: To make this short, Mouseygirl's got it in for the flamers… we got two in one day!

Tikal: (trying to get Mouseygirl to pay attention) Umm… we have dares to do…

Mouseygirl: It's like they're just out to get rid of any fun in the fanfiction world!

Tikal: Hey… it is like that!

Mouseygirl: WE WILL HAVE REVENGE! THEY DELETED US ONCE, BUT WE REPOSTED!

Emma: THEY FLAMED US, BUT WE DIDN'T BURN!

Tikal: I like Ice Cream…

Emma and Mouseygirl: (stare at Tikal)

Tikal: Oh yeah, and we won't give up on the dare fic.

Mouseygirl: Anyway, we have some reviews left from last chapter, as well as some new ones!

Sonniku: How does she do that?

Mouseygirl: What?

Shadow: How do you change your moods that fast? I mean, one second you're ready to kill something, the next you're all cheerful and sweet again!

Mouseygirl: I'm a teenaged fanfiction authoress. What do you expect?

Tails: Maybe a little more mental stability that Shadow?

Shadow: Hey! Leave my mind out of this!

Mouseygirl: anyway, we'll do the reviews that I've got, then wait for more.

_**From: Doggiez:**_

_**Hello**_

Name's Leah the hedgehog, Shadow's girlfriend.

Sonic: *Shots Sonic the nuts* I prefer Sonic's real name, not that Sonikuu  
mushy stuff...  
Emma: Waffles?  
Mouseygirl: Change into a cat

Mouseygirl: (hugs Shadow close) SHADDY IS MINE FORVER!

Sonniku: AAAAAAAHH! I was dared to have that name…

Mouseygirl: Deal with it!

Emma: Err… no thanks… PINEAPPLE NUMA NUMA CHEESECAKE SANDWICH!

Mouseygirl: This just in! The poll on what happened to Emma has moved to favor sugar high! You'll have to wait until chapter 10 to see what really happened!

Emma: (on random merry-go-round) YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND BABY RIGHT ROUND….

Mouseygirl: Oh boy… She's at it again!

Sonic: join me and Blaze in being cats, NOW!

Mouseygirl: Powers cat. (is now a cat) (watch beeps) Whoops! I have to go home to get my hair cut!

Emma: Won't your dad notice that you're a cat?

Mouseygirl: No, once I leave the House of Dares, the dare goes away.

Emma: … THERE IS A DING-DONG ON MY FRUITCAKE!

Mouseygirl: Riiiiiiight… (leaves)

Shadow: Hey… One hostess is gone!

Sonniku: The other hostess is crazy!

Knuckles: PARTY!

Silver: Hey, Lookit this! (holds up map to Emma's secret passage) It's a paper!

Shadow: Hmm… I wonder what sort of things a sixteen-year-old, crazy fanfiction hostess hides?

Silver: I think I might know… (whispers in Shadow's ear)

Blaze: This could get bad… I'm leaving now. (goes to fancy club with rest of girls except Rouge)

Rouge: The fun goes where I go!

Shadow: I agree with that! *smack* OW!

Rouge: Hmph.

Sonniku: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

**-Several Hours Later-**

Sonniku: (drunk) Y-yur a g-good guy, Shadow…

Shadow: I love you Shonic. (hugs Sonniku)

Sonniku: Oh Yes! (goes in closet with Shadow)

Mouseygirl: I'm Back you guy- HEY! WHY ARE YOU GUYS DRUNK! And WHERE'S SONNIKU AND SHADOW?

Emma: (snort) nice hair cut! I think they're in the closet.

Mouseygirl: Yeah yeah… I'm not happy about it either. (runs hand through now short hair) (Note: I really did get a haircut, so now my hair is really short) Wait a minute… Yaoi… Sonadow… WHY AM I NOT THERE!

Emma: I didn't say it was ugly…

Knuckles: (hic) You look like (hic) a guy!

Mouseygirl: Aww… (sad)

Emma: Aww, don't listen to him, he's drunk!

Mouseygirl: (puts hat on) I guess that we have to stop here, as most of our characters are drunk. And I have some… Things to do.

Emma: R&R!

Mouseygirl: (still wearing hat) I hate the way my hair looks… (goes into closet with cell phone) Heh heh… Yaoi-ness! Love it!


	4. Okay, really, I'm out of ideas

**Chapter 8 (I think)**

Mouseygirl: I'm on another fanfiction site, and I have to update other fics, and I have to update on the other sites AND-

Emma: we get the point!

Mouseygirl: Ughhhhhh… (collapses onto pile of papers)

Emma: Right… I'll take the fic while Mouseygirl gets some sleep.

Sonic: Hey! My name's not Sonniku anymore! (Looks at self) and I'm a hedgehog again! (Notes Shadow) OH MY GOD!

Shadow: *groan* keep it down, will ya?

Sonic:!

Shadow: Rrrggg… What?

Mouseygirl: (watching video on cell phone) Yay! This'll probably be YouTube's biggest hit in about two minutes!

Sonic: What is that- (sees video) OH NO I DIDN'T!

Shadow: What? (sees video) HOLY CHAOS EMERALD!

Tikal: (Randomly starts singing) Can you feel the sunshine… does it brighten up your day….

Mouseygirl: Oh, yeah. My brother decided that it would be good to have the most feared Sonic Character…

Emma: I thought you were going to sleep?

Mouseygirl: (shrugs) Ehh… anyway, (goes back to serious voice) The Tails Plushie from Hades…

Emma: Oh Chaos no…

Mouseygirl: That which has struck fear in the hearts of even the immortal Yaoi fangirls…

Emma: MOUSEYGIRL NO!

Mouseygirl: The dreaded, evil…

Emma: Scary and very deadly…

Mouseygirl: TAILS DOLL! (evil laughter)

Tails Doll: to Play?

Mouseygirl: *gulp* Okay, that is creepy.

Emma: we've token so long to get to the dares because we only have like, two.

Mouseygirl: correct!

Emma: Riiight… you get some sleep, I'll handle the dares tod-

Mouseygirl: *ZZZZZZZZZZZ*

Emma: ay. Okay then. Without further ado, here is our first dare!

_**hehehe great stuff heres something to spice things up**_

Sonic: you get turned into a sexy female

Amy: make out with rouge (since there isnt much yuri in this)

Shadow: you get to use a tank to kill eggman

Silver: you get turned into a 19 year old sexy female version of Tails and stay like for 2 chapters

Mouseygirl: you get to date or make out with shadow

Emma: you get to date or make out with tails

have fun (does terminater impression) ill be back! *evil grin*

Sonic: Wait! How long!

Emma: Umm… all of the rest of this chapter, and the next.

Sonic: I can't wait. (Turned into girl) Umm…

Emma: I'll call my first author power creation… Sonnika.

Sonnika: What?

Amy: Eww…

Emma: There isn't much Yuri here cuz that's not really Mouseygirl's thing, but now I'M in charge!

Rouge: You LIKE Yuri?

Emma: Yep. It's fun to read Yuri fics, even if there aren't that many out there!

Amy: We're doomed.

Rouge: agreed.

Emma: Kissy time. OR ELSE! (holds up Tails Doll)

Tails Doll: Can you feel the sunshine?

Amy: *squeak* Sonniku! That thing scares me!

Sonnika: It scares me, too!

Mouseygirl: *zzzzsnort!* Huh? Did I hear Sonic being OOCed?

Emma: Better… SONIC'S A GIRL NOW!

Mouseygirl: WHAT KIND OF TWISTED FUTURE IS THIS?

Emma: …

Mouseygirl: Ahem. Anyway, I'm awake now, so lets move!

Amy: Eww… (kisses Rouge)

Mouseygirl: Yuck. I don't really like Yuri…

Emma: Go! Go! Go!

Mouseygirl: Umm… Never mind… let's just keep moving.

Emma: (watching computer) Wow… we just got like, five more reviews…

Mouseygirl: (O.O) Okay then?

_**Silver Star:**_

_**YAOI FANGIRLS UNITE!**_

Knuckles and Tails, go out to dinner and then hop in the closet together.

Sonic, go out with Antoine on an all gay cruise ship.

Shadow, go have a merry romp through the flowers with Eggman.

Mmm...yaoi dares... How I do love them so! You go, Mouseygirl!

Mouseygirl: YAYZ YAOI DARES!

Emma: whatever…

Knuckles: Eww…

Tails: ICKY!

Mouseygirl: Shadow, threaten them at gunpoint, and if they still won't go, shoot them.

Shadow: (evil grin) *click* Go.

Tails: AAAAGH! Okay!

_At "Le Fancy Restaurant"_

Mouseygirl: Watch this… (uses dart gun to shoot Tails in the butt)

Tails: OW! SOMETHING JUST HIT ME- (looks at Knuckles) you're looking handsome today…

Knuckles: Wait, what?

Mouseygirl: Wow, the poll on what Emma's hiding is tied for sugar high and drugs… Only two more chapters to vote before its revealed what really happened to her!

Emma: *sweatdrop* Errrm… what was in that dart? Tails looks like he's about to do something bad to Knuckles.

Mouseygirl: A secret fangirl formula that I made.

Shadow: (singing along with iPod) Pain… without love. Pain… can't get enough….

Mouseygirl: OOOOH I LOVE IT WHEN MY SHADDY GETS ALL SAD AND CUTE!

Shadow: whatever…

Mouseygirl: Tails, you and Knuckles get to go in the closet together. I'll be accomp… accon- Err… following you. (I can't spell today)

Tails: Come on, Knuckie! Let's go!

Knuckles: WAIT! LET ME GO!

Mouseygirl: (from inside closet) Tails! Go for all you got! YEAH! KEEP IT UP! KNUCKLES STOP SCREAMING!

Knuckles: (from inside closet) HELLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEEE! AHHHHH! RAPE! RAPE!

Tails: I LIKE this!

Emma: (o.O) Umm… okaaaaaayyyy?

Shadow: (singing still) Anger, and agony are better than misery…

Emma: What the (bleep) are they doing in there?

Mouseygirl: (from inside closet) TAILS! S-STOP!

Everyone: (-_-;)

Emma: Umm… Mouseygirl?

Mouseygirl: (comes out of closet with hair messier than usual) wow… *pant* Tails… *pant* Is really good *pant* at that!

Emma: FLUFFY IS MINE!

Mouseygirl: You're lucky to have him.

Knuckles: *whimper* Never make him do that again.

Sonnika: I'm a girl now though…

Mouseygirl: That's confusing… We can do the dare later.

Shadow: What?

Eggman: WHAT!

Mouseygirl: I've never heard of a Shad/Eggman pairing before! This sounds exciting!

Shadow: I will not have a "merry romp" like the reviewer says.

Mouseygirl: *fangirl squeal* OMG I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GO ALL SONIC X SHADDY!

Shadow: What?

Emma: She, like most fangirls loves it when you sound like you do in the 4kids anime show "Sonic X."

Shadow: Oh.

Emma: Anyway… Powers… Shadow OOC!

Shadow: Wait! Why OOC?

Emma: cuz then you'll WANT to frolic through some flowers. Anyway….

Shadow: (grabs Eggman's hand) C'mon! Let's frolic through some sweet-smelling, pink and red flowers!

Emma: I did it! I have full authoress powers!

Mouseygirl: great… where's Shaddy?

_**Charge the Cat**__**:**_

_**YAYZ! More truth or dare!**_

I like these even though I'm a guy!

Dares:

Sonic: French Kiss Amy in front of a live TV audience

Amy: See above

Shadow: Last one hour with Mouseygirl in the closet

Mousey: See above

Sonnika: huh?

Amy: Sorry, but that counts as Yuri!

Mouseygirl: Yeah… you handle that, Emma. It's your thing anyway. I've got some Shaddy to play with!

Shadow: Huh? (dragged into closet) HELP!

Emma: Who would ever think that SonAmy could be a Yuri pairing? Anyway… (looks at Sonnika and Amy)

Amy: No. no. no…

Emma: (grabs them) KISS NOW OR I KILL YOU BY FANGIRL AND FANBOY!

Both: *gulp* (kiss)

Emma: Thank you. Now let's keep moving!

Shadow: (rushes out of closet as fast as he can)

Mouseygirl: What?

Emma: …Right… okay, we'll do one more of the dares we have, and then we'll update.

Mouseygirl: Yep!

_**Leah 'L's' the hedgehog**__**:**_

_**Now I remember... I have boy-like hair as well. *Rubs back of head* I like truth or dares but... I'm afraid this is going to be deleted again. But if you go to The-anti-mew's profile... well, see for yourself.**_

Anyway, more dares!

Shadow: HE. IS. MINE! DEAL WITH IT! CAREFUL OTHERWISE YOU DON'T WANNA SEE WHAT I DO WHEN I GET ANGRY!

Mouseygirl: Oh yeah, BRING IT ON!_****_

Emma: You say you can never dare the co-host? Well... see for yourself. I DARE you to... *is excited* *is laughing* *is really really laughing* shave all your *is guaffing* hair off! *Is rolling around, clutching stumach and guaffing*

Emma: Again, I really was asking for it with that. (reads dare) NOOOOOOOO!

Mouseygirl: pleez?

Emma: *sigh* okay…. I'm making it come right back though. (shaves hair off) Powers hair._****_

Mouseygirl: Here is a gun *gives gun* shoot Sonic in the nuts 200 times. This will be funny...  


Mouseygirl: Yayz! Going on a later dare form this same person: (turns Sonnika back into a boy)

Sonic: Yay! (shot 200 times in "bad spot") owie…_**  
Shadow: You will be safe on my wrath... after you go on a date with Leah the hedgehog *She will have to appear in the show then* Check my profile for her info**_

Mouseygirl: I can just send Shadow out and he can meet your OC at _Le Fancy Restaurant_- HEY! BACK OFF, SHADDY'S MINE! (holds Shadow protectively)

Emma: OH brother… I'll go get the info, all us OCs live in the same place when we're not being used. (heads off to get Leah) 

Mouseygirl: Oh brother… from now on, no OCs! Umm… ( looks at Emma) except her!

Emma and Leah: (back)_**  
Leah: See above**_

Leah: I love it when my own OC gets tortured... so make her go to Eggman's base and then Eggman... captures her.

Leah: Wait, What?

Eggman: (does annoying Sonic X laugh) (capture)

Emma: OH NO! (runs off)_****_

Tikal: Aren't you surpposed to be dead?

Tikal: I dunno… am I? (thinks about this) If I was dead, how could I be here? But then again, I died like, 4000 years ago… but then I'm here…

Mouseygirl: OH NO, PARADOX!

Everyone: (O.o) (nothing happens)

Tikal: So, yeah, I'm 'sposed to be dead, but I'm not! Yay!_****_

Rouge: Destroy club rouge.

Rouge: But… that's my club!

Shadow: ahh the good times we've had there… the girls I've-

Mouseygirl: rrrrrrggg….

Shadow: Errr… nevermind!

Rouge: *sniff* (blows the place up)_****_

Rouge: *Draws ears back* Um... with Sonic, watch every annoying baby and toddler in the universe (THAT includes a baby Leah (Human...) and Eggman as a toddler.

Emma: Does that include- (turned into toddler) dwat!

Mouseygirl: I'm leaving now…_****_

Mouseygirl: *Rolls eyes* You can use that gun to kill the flamers.

Mouseygirl: TO KILL SOME FLAMERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_****_

Sonic: Author powers go! (Sonic's name turns back into Sonic, turns him back into a hedgehog and anything else that happened to him like that.

See you!  
The speed of light ~ Leah the hedgehog

Emma: (pulls on Sonic's leg) Soniiiiii! I wants yummy yum wollypop pweez!

Sonic: (trying to comfort baby Leah) Not right now, Emma.

Rouge: SHADOW! DON'T YOU DARE KICK EGGMAN AGAIN!

Shadow: (holds up knife) *giggle* I won', Wo. (stabs Eggman) *giggle*

Mouseygirl: Wow, this is just like that one episode of this one show I watched.

Tikal: That one?

Mouseygirl: No, the other one.

Tikal: Ohhhhhh.

Mouseygirl: Anyway, R&R!


	5. Anyone here like Taco Bell?

**Chapter 9**

Mouseygirl: (looks at self) Wow, it's good to be back in this fic and not have to deal with a bunch of rowdy OCs that want to sing.

Emma: Isn't that Johnny guy handsome?

Leah: Yeah…

Tails and Shadow: Phew!

Emma: FLUFFY!

Leah: SHADOW!

Both: (glomp)

Bishes: AAAAAAGH!

Mouseygirl: OFF MY SHADDY!

Mouseygirl: We have news on the Emma Poll. The votes have shifted to favor drugs. Vote now, because the truth is revealed next chapter!

Emma: (nervous) Anyway, most of our chapters have a lot cut out by Mouseygirl's editor-

Mouseygirl: AKA, my mom the grammar freak,

Emma: But, we aren't gonna pass this chapter through her.

Mouseygirl: Presenting… The Next Sonic: Truth or Dare, UNCUT!

Emma: See randomness! (shows scene of Silver in a mustard suit)

Silver: What? I don't even LIKE mustard!

Mouseygirl: Cheese! (shows scene of Leah in cheese suit)

Leah: What the (bleep)?

Emma: Epicness! (shows fight scene between Shadow and Tikal)

Tikal: I don't- (owned by Shadow)

Both girls: ALL UNCUT!

Shadow: …You're both crazy.

Mouseygirl: If we weren't all a little insane, this wouldn't be any fun!

Emma: Correct!

Mouseygirl: A review from a reviewer… hmm... who else COULD review something…

_**BoomBox Rocker:**_

_**im a girl with short hair too. or at least i was...*plays with sholder length hair***_

anyways...daretime!

shadow: you. rouge. closet. no excuses

rouge: see above

knuckles and big: why are you 2 so dumb?

tikal: are you on drugs? if so smoke silver's quills

silver: read above potleaf!

blaze: here you go. *gives blaze 100 lbs of catnip*

sonic: death by spoon

tails: death by lardss (eggman) sitting on you

i will return!

Mouseygirl: GRRRRAGHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Eyes turn red, grows fangs and claws) _**DOSEN'T ANYONE SHARE THE PAIN OF A GIRL WITH SHORT HAIR RAWR! I SWEAR TO IBLY AND YIBLY, THE NEXT ONE TO-**_

Emma: …Ibly and Yibly? What is that?

Mouseygirl: (instantly back to normal) Oh, it's a thing I got from another fanfic that got deleted, and the author moved to a different site. Ibly is the fangirl god of fire, and Yibly is the fangirl god of ice.

Emma: Ahh. Anyway, Mouseygirl's sudden blow-up aside, let's get daring!

Shadow: Why would I make excuses?

Rouge: I need a good reason to do that with you.

Mouseygirl: I have a Chaos Emerald.

Rouge: Deal! (Goes with Shadow into the closet)

Knuckles: I'm not dumb!

Big: Froggy…

Mouseygirl: (sighs) Must I bring out the DVD?

Knuckles: What DVD?

Mouseygirl: I was in the fangirl crowd of jackattack555's "Sonic: Truth or Dare," So I got video of some of the best moments!

Shadow: Wait… so…

Mouseygirl: yep.

Emma: (pushes button, big movie screen comes up)

_**On Screen:**_

_**Knuckles: I'm not an idiot!**_

_**Jack: Really? What's two plus two?**_

_**Knuckles: Oof! Ummm…uhhhh…four!**_

_**Jack: Okay, what about eight plus nine?**_

_**Knuckles: Ah! But…that's DOUBLE DIGITS!AUGHHHHHHH!(collapses on ground)**_

_**In the real world:**_

Knuckles: Umm… I'M NOT STUPID!

Mouseygirl: The movies never lie!

Emma: What about that one time-

Mouseygirl: NEVER LIE

Emma: (shrugs) Whatever.

Tikal: Umm… no?

Silver: BLAZE THE REVEIWER CALLED ME A NAME AGAIN!

Blaze: Silver, handle it yourself; you're not a baby anymore!

Tikal: Umm… No?

Emma: Yeah, right…

Tikal: (seems to be stuck on one thing) Umm… No?

Mouseygirl: because the reviewer wants you to, Tikal, you have to!

Tikal and Silver: WHAT!

Emma: Do it!

Mouseygirl: Some of you have been wondering what our House of Dares looks like, so here is a description!

_**A large warehouse-like room with some different doors marked according to where they lead. Emma and Mouseygirl are standing in the center of the big room with the Sonic characters and Leah standing around in small groups. There is a pit where all of the fangirls and fanboys are. The door nearest to Sonic is labeled "Movie Room" Whilst the one closest to Jet, Wave and Storm is labeled "Assorted use Closet" the door across the fanpit is the front door. The walls reflect Mouseygirl's fangirlishness for Shadow, as they are red and black, while the ceiling and floor are yellow and blue. A large window in the back wall gives an amazing view of Downtown Seattle.**_

Mouseygirl: As for descriptions of Emma and me:

_**Mouseygirl is wearing a red and black shirt and a black, short skirt. She also wears Black, knee-high boots with red straps and black fingerless gloves. Her skirt has a belt attached on. The silver belt holds several things essential to being a Truth or Dare hostess. She also wears black, thick-rimmed glasses, adding to her mousy appearance. This teenage white mouse has out-of-control-frizzy brown hair that has black tips, signaling that she's dyed her hair before.**_

_**Emma wears a long sleeved, black shirt and black pants. Her shoes are regular tennis shoes. She has the same type of fingerless glove as Mouseygirl, and she has short, straight, blond hair. She wears a black headband in her hair. Her shirt has the fic's motto "Dare Cuz You Care" on the front in purple writing.**_

Mouseygirl: Sorry about the long delay, it's just that my internet connection was down while I wrote this, so I kind of have to make it a long chapter… So I'm gone now, bye! R&R!


End file.
